Glee Goes Country
by gleechick94
Summary: What happens when Glee preforms Taylor Swift? Mostly Finchel but with the other characters in there as well.Rated T because I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone thanks for all of your nice comments about my other Finchel story. I have not given up on that one yet it is just I was on my iTunes today and it was on shuffle then the Taylor Swift song Better Than Revenge came on and I got an inspiration for this story. May be a 2 or 3 shot. Reviews are going to determine that. Enjoy!_

**First Day Back From Summer**

Everyone was settled in the choir room telling each other about their summer vacations when Mr. Shue walked in the room.

"Ok guys settle down. Welcome back everybody. I hope you all had a good summer. In honor of our first rehearsal back from summer I wanted to do a themed song choice this week."

"What is it Mr. Shue?" Artie asked.

"The icon….. Taylor Swift."

All the girls… and Kurt began to cheer. However the guys were not so ecstatic.

"Mr. Schue, why are we doing Taylor Swift she is all girly and sings about her feelings and crap. Us guys don't want to sing about our feelings. That's what the girls do." Puck stated.

Finn defended his friend, "Yea Mr. Schue I mean Taylor Swift is smoking," Rachel glared at Finn, "I mean… I don't…" Rachel just ignored his ways to fix his screw up and looked at Mr. Schuester. Finn sat back in his chair defeated.

"Guys, Taylor Swift is an icon she sings about real life experiences and stuff that people can relate to. You all need to learn about that in order to keep writing amazing songs for competition. So go home and think about what Taylor Swift song you want to sing. Dismissed."

Everyone began to pack up their stuff and head out of the choir room. Rachel walked out of the choir room before Finn had a chance to talk to her. 'Crap,' Finn thought 'I'm in the doghouse.' She ran to her locker grabbed her bag and ran out of the school building. It took him a few minutes to realize that he had given her a ride to school that morning. He sighed grabbed his stuff from his locker and walked out the front doors and to his truck. He expected Rachel to be standing by his truck waiting for him but she wasn't. He started to panic. He called Rachel's cellphone but it went straight to voicemail. 'Crap. This is bad. She never turns her phone off.' He thought. He ran to his truck, threw himself into the front seat and drove the route to Rachel's house. She only lived about a five-minute walk away from the school. So he pulled into Rachel's driveway and noticed that her dad's weren't home and he looked up to the second floor and saw that her bedroom light was on. He felt a sigh of relief come over him. He walked up to the front door and walked into the house. He knew where her room was, because they had spent so much time in there this past summer. He slowly pushed her door open and looked at the bed with the tiny girl crawled into a tiny ball on her bed. He noticed her body was shaking. She was crying.

"Go away Daddy. I don't want to talk about it." Her tears' making it almost impossible to understand what she was saying.

"It's me." He spoke.

Her head shot up off her pillow. Her eyes were rimmed red and her mascara and eyeliner were smudged all over her face. He walked over towards her bed. She let her head fall back onto her pillow. Finn walked to the right side of her bed, kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed right beside Rachel. She turned on her side so that her back was facing Finn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took her small hands in his large ones so that she couldn't pull his arms off her. They just lay in that position for what seemed like an eternity when she finally broke the silence. "Why don't you ever call me that?"

"Call you what baby?"

"Smoking."

"Because you aren't."

Finn felt Rachel begin to cry and she tried to get out of his grip.

"Rachel! Calm down! You never let me finish."

"Finn Christopher Hudson let me go this instant."

"No not until you let me finish."

She continued to thrash in his arms. Then she let out a cry of pain "Ow!" Finn's instincts took over him and immediately let go of her. She took her moment of opportunity and jumped off the bed and ran right into her bathroom. Finn sighed and walked to the bathroom door. "Rach, you never let me finish. I don't call you smoking because you aren't you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Smoking is a term you call girls that you will never have a thing for. You are the only girl in my eyes Rachel. You always have been and you always will be." He didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. "Please open the door Rach." All of the sudden the bathroom door had been flung open and Rachel had jumped in his arms he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. She pulled out of the embrace but Finn didn't put her down. She rested her forehead against his and closed the distance between them. She softly put her lips on his and kissed him. She pulled away and he put her down. She walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. She patted the spot beside her. Finn put on his crooked smile and walked the front of the bed and jumped on it. She let out a little scream then began to giggle. He grabbed her by the waist and the returned to the position they were in less than 5 minutes previous except this time she was facing his chest and her hands were set upon his chest. After an hour he was the one who broke the silence, "So what are you going to sing for you Taylor Swift assignment?"

"It's a surprise." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Rachel…. " Finn whined, "tell me."

"Nope."

"Fine. Then I won't tell you what song I'm singing."

"Ok."

"WHAT? You aren't going to pester me into telling you what song I'm singing?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Who the hell are you and what have you done with my girlfriend? "

She giggled at what he said. "I'm right here. I just don't want to know what song you are going to sing."

"Ok. Well it is getting late so I should be getting home." Finn reluctantly said.

"No… stay with me. My dad's are out of town and I don't want to be all alone."

"I have to ask my mom."

"Ok."

"I'll be right back I am just going to call my mom."

He walked out into the hallway and pulled out his cellphone. He quickly dialed his house number. It rang twice until his mom answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Where are you Finn?"

"I'm at Rachel's. Her dad's are out of town and I was wondering if I could stay with her. In separate beds of course."

"Of course. I wouldn't want her alone in the big house."

"Thanks mom you are the best."

"I know."

Finn laughed, "Love you mom."

"Love you too. Bye have fun."

He hung up the phone and walked back into Rachel's room. She was still lying on her bed with her eyes closed. He walked beside her and kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm allowed to stay the night."

"Yay. I'll go start dinner. You can go watch TV if you want."

"Do you want any help?"

"No thank you."

She walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner and he turned on the TV. He smiled to himself thinking that this is what it would be like when they were married. 20 minutes later Rachel brought him a plate and placed it in front of him. He looked down at the plate and saw his favourite pasta. He grabbed the plate out of her hands and began to rapidly eat. "Woah there buddy. Settle down." He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and said "But it's so good." She laughed and sat down beside him with her plate. They ate in silence then Finn got off the couch and took Rachel's plate with him. When he came back from washing the dishes she was putting a DVD into the player. "What are we watching?"

"Our movie."

"Which one is that?"

"You'll see."

They waited through the credits then when they got to the main menu he saw that it was _50 First Dates. _"Yay. I love this movie." He said.

She just laughed at him. They had been watching the movie and it got the part where he proposes to her and he looks down at Rachel because he knows this is her favourite part of the movie and he saw that she was fast asleep. He turned off the movie and picked Rachel up bridal style. Being careful not to wake her up he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom he laid her down and went into her drawers to grab her pj's. He grabbed the first pair he could find he took off her skirt and put her bottoms on then he took off her skirt and gently pulled it over her head. He put the shirt on but didn't put her arms through the sleeves yet. He made sure that the shirt was covering her entire torso before he reached behind her to undo her bra. He was careful when he pulled it off her shoulders not to touch anything. Then once the bra was off he helped her arms through the shirt. When her top was on he picked her up again and lifted back the covers and gently placed her on the bed. He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled into his chest. He closed his eyes when all of the sudden he heard a small "thank you" coming from the girl beside him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're welcome. I love you." Then he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow everyone thanks so much for all the subscriptions and reviews! It means so much to me. Since you all responded so well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Rachel woke up at 6:00 the next morning. She opened her eyes to see her staring at her boyfriend's chest. She cautiously detangled herself from her boyfriend's grasp making sure not to wake him up. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower tap. She closed the door to the bathroom and began to get out of her pajamas. She smiled to herself and began to hum the tune to _Pretending,_ the duet that Finn wrote for them to sing at Nationals last year. She climbed into the shower and let the hot water clean her body. She quickly washed her hair and did a quick shave of the legs then she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and towards her closet. She took a quick glance at her bed where Finn was still sounds asleep even after all the sound she had made. She went to her closet and grabbed her a pair of jeans that Kurt had made her by the last time they went on a shopping trip, which she had to admit they made her legs look really good. She also grabbed a cream tank top bedazzled with little gold jewels. She stopped at her dresser on the way back to the bathroom to grab a new bra and a fresh pair of underwear. She walked into the bathroom and removed the towel from her body and wrapped her drenched hair in it. She then slipped on the shirt and pulled the jeans on. She knew that Finn would wake up as soon as she turned on the hair dryer so she walked back into her room and climbed onto the bed. She tried to shake him awake but he wasn't responding. "Come on Finn wake up!"

"No mom, five more minutes."

She began to giggle but he still would not open his eyes. So she did what she had to do. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes began to slowly open when he felt something warm touch his lips. He saw that Rachel was kissing him. When she noticed he was awake she tried to pull away but Finn laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him. When she finally was released from his grasp he said, "Well, good morning gorgeous."

She giggled and climbed off the bed.

"Wait did you take a shower?"

"Yea, why?"

'Without me?"

All Rachel could do was laugh at her boyfriend's pained stricken face. Over the summer they had both become more comfortable around each other and Rachel let him get as far as third base but they have not gone all the way… yet. She just wasn't ready to be exposed like that. Which was acceptable she had had her heart broken so many times that she didn't want someone to abuse the power she would give him. It wasn't that she thought Finn would ever do that to her it's she always had trust issues when it came to guys. Finn promised her that he would wait until she was ready and would never pressure her. She walked back into the bathroom and she began to dry her hair. She had her eyes closed and was humming along to her Taylor Swift song that she was going to sing that day in Glee Club when she felt a pair of lips against her neck. She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror and saw that Finn was gently kissing her neck as she finished blow-drying her hair. She turned off the blow dryer and turned around to meet her boyfriends waiting lips. All of the sudden as they were kissing she heard his stomach growl. She laughed, "Well When I am done applying my makeup I will go make you some breakfast."

"Why do you wear makeup?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you wear makeup? I mean you don't need makeup to look pretty you shouldn't try to impress anyone because you have me."

"I don't know it builds my self-esteem I guess."

"Please don't wear any."

"Finn…"

"At least for today. Don't wear any today. I want people to see the real you. The you without the makeup mask on."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yea, if it means that much to you."

He gave her a quick kiss and carried her bridal style downstairs to the kitchen. When he set her down she asked him, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes please!"

"Pancakes it is." She began to get all the ingredients out of the pantry while Finn was making lunches for the two of them. A green salad with vegetables on it for her and a chicken ceaser wrap for himself. He put the lunches into their backpacks just as Rachel was serving up breakfast. They ate quickly and hopped into Finn's truck and headed to school. The whole day of classes had gone by really slowly just like they always did. But when the clock hit 3:00 all 13 glee club members were in the choir room waiting to see who would preform their number first. When Mr. Schue walked in he asked the class, "Ok guys, who would like to preform their number first?" Santana raised her hand, "Mr. Schue I found a Taylor Swift song that sums up my feelings."

"Awesome Santana come on up."

She took a deep breath and began to speak, "This song is about someone I care about but I don't want to share my feelings just yet but I am working on it."

She took a deep breath and began to sing,

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
>Fall in love in an empty bar<em>

_And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<em>

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>So reach out open handed<br>And lead me out to that floor  
>Well, I don't need more paper lanterns<em>

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
>'Cause my heart is beating fast<br>And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
>But I really wish you would<em>

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>I run my fingers through your hair<br>And watch the lights go out  
>Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<em>

_Gonna strike this match tonight  
>Lead me up the staircase<br>Won't you whisper soft and slow  
>I'd love to hate it<br>But you make it like a fireworks show  
><em>She was staring at Brittany, never breaking eye contact with her

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly.<em>

When she was finished everyone was cheering for her. She did a fantastic job of singing that song.

"Fantastic job Santana; now who's up next."

Puck stood up and said, "Mr. Schue can I sing my song?"

"Sure, go for it Puck."

"So I was on YouTube searching some Taylor songs and I came across this song and I thought it was a bit of a more rock n' roll feeling then her other songs and the lyrics say exactly what I have been trying to say to someone since our first Regionals competition."

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you_

_She would try to take away my pain  
>And she just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing she was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>_

He kept his locked onto Quinn never making an attempt to break their trance._  
><em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it.<em>

When Puck finished singing his song Quinn had tears in her eyes because after Beth had been born she totally acted like nothing had happened and even though she did still love him he was bad for her rep and her getting Finn back again was her #1 priority because Finn would put her back on top of the social food chain cheerleader or not.

"Nice way of sharing your emotions. And you say showing your feelings is for girls." Mr. Schue chuckled. "Alright who's next?"

"Mr. Schue may I?" Rachel asked.

"Your up Rachel." He said he then sat down in a chair in the front row.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend Finn, the lyrics say exactly what I need to."

The music began to play as Rachel opened her mouth and began to sing,

_Tall dark and superman  
>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<br>To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me<br>He's got his mothers eyes, his fathers ambition  
>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him<br>And I know every word that you say, yay  
>You smile and say, "How are you?"<br>I say, "Just fine"  
>I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you ... forever<br>_She kept her eyes on Finn as tears rose to her eyes as she sang her heart out to her other half._  
>I watch superman fly away<br>You've got a busy day today  
>Go save the world I'll be around<br>I watch superman fly away  
>Come back I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<em>

_Talk dark and beautiful  
>He's complicated, he's irrational<br>But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeah  
>Something in his deep browns eyes has me singin'<br>He's not as bad like this reputation  
>I can't hear one single word they said, no<br>You really got places to be and I'll be old then  
>I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day<em>

_I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around  
>I watch superman fly away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope your you don't save some other girl<br>I hope you don't forget about me  
>I'm far away but I'll never let you go<br>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be<br>Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you<br>Wishing the call was from you_

_'cause I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today to save the world<br>I'll be around forever and ever here  
>I watch superman fly away<br>I swear I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down_

_La, la, la_

_When you come back down._

When Rachel had finished Finn walked up to the front of the room where Rachel had tears were cascading down her face. "I love you. I will never leave you. I promise." He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb and pulled her in for a tight embrace. He led her back to their seats but when they sat down she never let go of his hand.

"Mr. Schue I would like to go next…"

**WHO IS IT? REVIEWS= LOVE **


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow everyone, thank you all so much for your kind reviews and all the subscriptions here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

"_Mr. Schue I would like to go next…"_

"Sure Quinn, you're up."

She rose from her chair and swiftly walked to the spot in the front of the room. "This song is dedicated to the man who still holds my heart." She stared at Finn the entire time she spoke. When the tune to her song began to play Finn stole a quick glance at Rachel, who was staring at the floor. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile then turned her gaze back to the front of the room where her arch nemesis was standing preparing to sing. Quinn took a deep breath and began to sing still staring at Finn…

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<br>I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha<em>

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>And, she thinks I'm psycho<br>Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
>Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know<br>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
>Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school<br>So it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<br>_

Finn looked at Rachel, who was still staring at Quinn with tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulders and pulled her towards his body. _  
><em>

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<em>

_She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha<br>_

When Quinn reached the bridge the tears began to fall down Rachel's cheeks. Quinn had basically made her feel like the worst person in the entire world and flirted with her boyfriend all at one time. Rachel was feeling her self-esteem that she had from her boyfriend making her feel so special this morning was gone.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<br>Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge,<em>

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
>Cause I don't think you do, Oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<br>Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Rachel was almost full on balling at this point she managed to mumble an "Excuse me" and ran from the choir room. Finn stood up just as she was leaving and tried to catch her but she was out the door so fast he ran to the doorframe to see which way she had gone but she wasn't anywhere in sight anymore. He turned back around and faced Quinn. She was wearing on a smirk on her face and scoffed, "Wow, what a drama queen."

"Your unbelievable."

"But Fin-…"

"Shut up."

Everyone just gaped at Finn. He had never said anything like that to a girl.

"I-i—"

"Are you deaf too? Ever since we broke up before Nationals you have been trying to destroy my relationship with Rachel. Can't you see how self-conscious she is? She feels like she needs to prove herself to everyone. I have seen how much makeup she wears on a daily basis. It takes her almost half an hour to put it all on. She thinks she needs it to hide all her imperfections. Everyday someone tears her down but she still keeps her head held high. Everyone has a breaking a breaking point eventually if I was her I would have broken a long time ago, but she hasn't so why are we trying to push her over the edge?"

"I…" Quinn started to say

"SHUT UP QUINN! You have been crueler to her than Santana has been and that is saying something! She was there for you when you were pregnant. Or have you forgotten those whole nine months? I also remember you lying to me about who was the father of that child. Guess who it was? NOT ME!"

"SHE CHEATED ON YOU TOO!" Quinn screamed.

"But she was honest with me. Something you never were to me, she also loves me for who I am unlike you who is only using me to regain her social status."

"Ok Finn I think you have made your point." Mr. Schue said.

"Of course don't let me stand up for Rachel. You never get angry with people who are cruel to her in this class and when someone finally stands up for her you get angry. What the hell happened to being a family? People in families stick up for each other. I have never seen any of you defend her." And with that Finn turned on his heal and ran to where he knew his girlfriend would be. He ran straight to the auditorium and he heard Rachel singing a song, he slowly opened the door trying not to disturb the singing girl on stage.

_Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<em>

_Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<em>

_He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

_Drew walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>

_She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into<br>Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>

Finn walked to the stage and looked at his girlfriend, whom had her eyes closed with tears spilling down her face. "Hey baby."

Her eyes opened and she began to cry harder she sat down on the stage and let the sobs rack her body. Finn quickly ran up the steps of the stage and pulled the sobbing girl onto his lap and rocked her body back and forth. When the tears weren't settling down he began to softly sing the chorus of her favourite Taylor Swift song to her,

_Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again.<em>

Her tears settled down, he gently kissed her forehead and picked her up and carried her to his truck. He opened the truck door and carefully placed her in the passengers seat and did up her seatbelt. He closed her door and walked around to his side and got in when he had done up his seatbelt he took Rachel's hand and kissed it. He looked over at her and smiled she returned with a 100 watt smile. He interlocked their fingers and let them rest on the middle console and drove to her house after a long day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to all of you who read my story and keep making me want to write more. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Before Glee the next day Rachel had thought of another Taylor Swift song to sing to the class. She just needed to get permission from Mr. Schuester to do it. She went into Glee 5 minutes before everyone else arrived. Thankfully Mr. Schue was already in there.

"Oh, hi Rachel you are here early."

"Yea Mr. Schue I had a question to ask you."

"Sure what's up?"

"Can I sing another song for the assignment this week?"

"Sure Rachel! Of course! What song are you thinking?"

"I was planning on singing Mean."

"Rachel, is this about Quinn?"

"Yes. The thing is this song describes how I am really feeling deep inside and isn't the entire point of the assignment? Someone needs to tell it to her face. She keeps hurting people and I am sick and tired of it. My self-esteem issues have been worsened because of her constant teasing. Even Santana has been a lot kinder to me but Quinn just can't seem to do it. Please Mr. Schue."

"Okay Rachel. I agree someone needs to give Quinn a little bit of tough love."

"Thank you Mr. Schuester."

"No problem Rachel. Would you like to go first?"

"No thank you I would like everyone else to sing their songs before I finish with mine. If that is okay with you…"

"Sure Rachel."

Then the bell rang and all of the other Glee kids began to file into the choir room and Rachel took a seat in the front row. Finn was the last one to walk into the choir room and looked at Rachel and had a huge smile on his face. He walked towards her and bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby."

"Hi."

He sat down in the seat to her right, "Why were you here early?"

"I just had to talk to Mr. Schue."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea, everything is perfect." She smiled her bright smile at him.

"Okay."

Mr. Schue walked up to the front "Okay guys lets get going. Who would like to start us off?"

Sam raised his hand "Mr. Schue, Mercedes and I have been working on a duet is it okay if we preform it?"

"Sure guys, go for it."

Sam and Mercedes walked to the front with a stool each and Sam had is guitar with him. They had announced that summer that they were officially a couple.

"We are going to be singing the duet _Two is Better Than One _by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. Sam began to play the guitar and Brad and the rest of the band followed along.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought<br>"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
>'Cause everything you do and words you say<br>You know that it all takes my breath away  
>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

_So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes<br>The way you taste  
>You make it hard for breathing<br>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"<em>

_Maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>Maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking  
>I can't live without you<br>'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>But I'll figure it out<br>When all is said and done  
>Two is better than one<br>Two is better than one_

When they were finished the entire Glee club was on their feet cheering.

"Amazing job guys," Mr. Schue praised as Sam and Mercedes sat back in their seats "who's up next?"

Finn raised his hand "Mr. Schue I would like to go if that is okay."

"Sure Finn, the floor is yours."

He squeezed Rachel's hand quickly before he got out of his seat and stood in the middle of the stage.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend Rach, the lyrics describe what I always try to say to you. So all I have to say Rach is thank you."

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
>in a field behind your yard,<br>you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
>And sometimes we don't say a thing;<br>just listen to the crickets sing.  
>Everything I need is right here by my side.<br>And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you.<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<em>

_Just a small town boy and girl  
>livin' in a crazy world.<br>Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
>And I don't try to hide my tears.<br>The secrets are my deepest fears.  
>Through it all nobody gets me like you do.<br>And you know everything about me.  
>You say you can't live without me.<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<em>

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
>Only you can tell.<em>

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me<br>Who I wanna be  
>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<br>With you  
>Uh huh<br>Yeah_

Rachel ran up to the front of the room and threw herself into Finn's arms he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling onto the hard floor.

"Oh please." Everyone looked around and saw Quinn out of her chair and staring at the happy couple. Finn set Rachel down and took her hand and pushed her body slightly behind his. "I am so sick and tired of you two flaunting your love around for everyone to see. It is sickening to look at you!"

Finn glared at Quinn, "You seem to be the only one who has a problem with it. Sure everyone else jokes about it but they are actually happy for us. The only reason you have a problem with it is because there is no one to love you like I love Rachel. Admit it you are just jealous."

"Ha, me jealous of that Hobbit."

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked at Rachel who had let go of Finn's hand and stood in front of him.

"I am so done with you tearing me down! You have seemed to make it your life's goal to make my life a living hell. WHY? What have I ever done to you Quinn? Tell me what I have done to make you act like such a bitch to me!" Everyone was staring at Rachel with open mouths. None of them had ever heard her swear before.

"How dare yo-"

"STOP TALKING!"

Quinn took a step back from Rachel.

"I am done with you Quinn. I have tried to be a good friend to you since you first joined Glee but you just have to walk around this place like you are top dog… but guess what princess, you aren't anymore. You aren't a cheerio and you aren't dating the quarterback anymore, or any trophy boyfriend for that matter. You are just a glee loser like the rest of us. But the difference is you have no friends unlike the rest of us."

Quinn began to tear and walked up to Rachel and slapped her square across the face. The hit was so strong that Rachel fell to the ground. Quinn ran as fast as she could from the choir room. Finn was by Rachel's side as soon as she hit the ground. Everyone else was there almost as quickly. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yea I'm fine. Jesus who knew she had such an arm."

Finn helped her up. "Okay everyone that is all we have time for today. Rachel can I see you for a minute?"

Rachel looked at Finn, "Go, I'll see you in a few."

He didn't argue. He just kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the choir room to his truck.

"What's up Mr. Schue?"

"I was thinking, and I don't think you should do the new Taylor Swift song."

"I was thinking the same thing but I have come up with a compromise."

"I'm listening."

"Could we do it as the group number and have the villain be like the rest of the school trying to destroy us?"

"That's a great idea Rach. You can sing lead if you would like."

"Actually I was thinking Santana and I could tackle it together? Our voices sound really nice together."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and are you okay?"

"Yea I'm good Mr. Schue. Thank you."

Rachel walked out of the choir room and towards the parking lot when she saw something she shouldn't have. She felt tears come to her eyes instantly…

**CLIFFIE! I need your guys help…. I want suggestions on what you want Rachel to see… just ideas that can be solved in one or two chapters… best idea gets a mention in the chapter. I know it is not a great prize but I like involving people in my stories. Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, thank you all so much for your kind reviews and subscriptions… sorry I haven't uploaded for three days but I was away from home this past weekend. Thank you to _Finnchel14 , moncheleandfinchelsexbitch _and_ MadsLovesGlee97 _for the help with this chapter. Read their stories they are all amazing gleeks!_ _So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Rachel walked out of the choir room and towards the parking lot when she saw something she shouldn't have. She felt tears come to her eyes instantly. _

She saw Quinn and Finn kissing she was about to run back into the school and go out through the back door then run the entire way home. She turned her back and was about to start running when she heard someone yelling, "QUINN! Stop it! Stop trying to break up Rachel and I! I LOVE HER, NOT YOU, HER!"

"But Finny, we are perfect for each oth-"

"NO Quinn! Just please let it go! If you really love me like you say you do then let me be happy! But I will never be with you! My heart belongs to Rachel and her heart belongs to me. I am not your true love Quinn, I'm sorry but I think you know deep down it was never meant to be. I love you Quinn but as a friend and nothing more, not now, not ever."

Quinn had tears I her eyes and she turned on her heal and ran out of the parking lot towards her car. Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he saw a tiny girl running towards him. He looked closer and saw that it was Rachel. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He made sure he had a firm grip around her waist and his stance was strong enough so they both didn't end up falling onto the cement. She had her face buried into his shoulder. They stood in the embrace for a while. Rachel broke the embrace by leaning their foreheads together then closing the distance between their lips and giving him a passionate kiss. She pulled away and he gently set her back down onto the ground.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too Rachel but there is something I need to tell y-"

"I saw and heard the entire thing. I don't blame you for anything."

"She kissed me and I pushed her off as fast as I could I swear."  
>"I know babe, I know."<p>

Finn bent down and kissed her again. He then opened up the passenger side door for her. She got in and buckled her seatbelt he quickly kissed her on the cheek and then closed her door. He quickly jogged around to the side of the truck and got in the driver's side.

"Where to miss?"  
>She giggled and said, "Your house, I haven't seen Carole in a long time."<p>

"My house it is Madame."

She giggled again. He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers and let them rest on the middle console. The rode the quick drive to Finn's in silence. However it wasn't an awkward silence. It was like a peaceful silence. They pulled into Finn's drive and Finn turned off the engine. Finn jumped out of the truck and walked to Rachel's side and opened the door for her and helped her step out of the truck. He closed the door and grabbed her hand and walked with her up to the front door.

"MOM! Rachel's here!"

As soon as Rachel's name was called Carole ran from the kitchen and had Rachel in a huge hug.

Rachel was laughing and Finn was laughing just because Rachel's laugh was so infectious. Carole and Rachel were talking animatedly as they walked into the kitchen together. Finn just stood in the doorway as the two most important women in his life were talking about something he didn't understand. He walked in and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. She instantly leaned back into his chest. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Let's go outside and lay in the hammock. It is such a beautiful day out, not that it could ever compare to you though babe."

She blushed but didn't respond.

"Mom, can I steal **my** girlfriend away now."

"Sure honey. We will catch up later."

"Sounds good Carole." Rachel beamed. Carole had forbidden Rachel to call her Mrs. Hudson and she would be in trouble if she ever did.

"See you later sweetheart."

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out the patio doors and towards the hammock. When they got to the two trees he laid down and then Rachel laid down next to him and snuggled into his chest.

"So what did Mr. Schue say to you today after glee club?"

"Oh nothing it was just about a song."

"Oh, ok."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Rachel."

"I thought we promised no more lying?"

"I thought we did too."

"Excuse me?"

"What did Mr. Schue say to you today after glee club?"

"I told you, it was about a song."

"What was the song?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"I just think there is something you aren't telling me. You went to Glee early today to talk to him and then you have to stay late to talk to him."

"Finn, I promise you we were talking about a song. If something was wrong you would be the first person to know."

"Ok so tell me what you were talking about with Mr. Schue."

"Finn! Why are you pushing this?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend! I need to know what is happening!"

"This is ridiculous!" Rachel climbed off of the hammock and walked into the house.

"Rachel wait!" He called after her but she was already into the house. He clambered off of the hammock and inside after Rachel. As soon as he walked through the back door he saw his mother standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Mo-"

"Finn, I heard the entire conversation. Why do you need to know so badly?"

"Because I am worried about her!"

"If Rachel doesn't want to tell you then the probably means it isn't a huge deal."

"I am her boyfriend! I deserve to know!"

"Just because you are her boyfriend doesn't mean she needs to tell you everything about her life! Christopher and I never had that kind of relationship! Sure we told each other almost everything but there were little things in my life I didn't tell him like what apron I wore when I cooked dinner 4 weeks ago. And what makes you think she isn't telling the truth?"

"She talked to him twice today!"

"That doesn't mean they are related conversations! You need to fix this Finn. She is done right now! You both need each other's trust to make this relationship work. Every time you do something like this to her she loses some of her trust for you and it takes a long time to regain something as important as trust!"

"Shit! Why am I such a terrible boyfriend? I got to go! Thanks mom, love you!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and was out the door.

He ran to his truck and threw himself into the drivers seat and buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Rachel's house. He had been driving for about 5 minutes when he saw Rachel walking along the sidewalk 20 meters in front of him. He pulled up along side her and rolled down the passenger side window.

"Rachel, baby, please get in."

"No Finn go away."

"Rach, please get in the car so we can talk this out."

"Finn…"

"Please."

She took a deep sigh and climbed into the passenger side of his truck he drove for about ten minutes when he pulled into the park parking lot. He unbuckled his seatbelt and unbuckled Rachel's as well.  
>"Come here."<p>

She moved so that her head was lying in his lap. He gently stroked her hair and began to talk.

"Rach, I am so sorry about not believing you."

"I don't know why you would think I was lying to you."

"I just thought you didn't want me to know because you thought it was something I couldn't handle, something I wasn't man enough to know about."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't talk like that. You are the most important man in my life. You are always enough for me. I will always tell you the truth because no matter how painful it might be I need to have your arms around me telling me it is all going to be okay."

"I will always be here to talk to. Forever and always."

"Thank you Finn."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Finn."

He bent down and kissed her gently. They sat in the truck just talking about everything and Rachel told Finn about the Mean song and what it was originally going to be but after what had happened in rehearsal today Mr. Schue and her thought it would be better for everyone if we did it as the group number. They sat in that truck for hours talking about all their feelings and emotions. They talked about Quinn, Puck, Jesse and Santana because those people were some of their biggest insecurities. Even though Puck would call Finn a pansy, Finn told Rachel all of his emotions about everything his dad, football, glee, his mailman problem, Whereas Rachel talked about her self-esteem issues, her dads, her mom, and why she is so controlling all the time. When Finn drove Rachel home they both knew their bond had grown stronger in those past few hours. It was just them in the world. Just Finn and Rachel. Forever.

**Ok… so the story could end here… or I can write more… REVIEW! I know it is a corny ending… but hey I'm a sucker for cheesy endings ;) R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone… I am so sorry about not updating for a while. My computer crashed so the techs took longer than expected recovering my files so I decided to make this chapter extra long for you all. Enjoy!**_

In Glee the next day Mr. Schue was in front of all kids teaching them the choreography for the group number.

"One, two, three, clap, jump. Okay Finn and Rachel move to the front of the stage and we are going to work on other choreography for you two just on stage. So everyone else will exit but keep singing the song. Santana take the lead. Finn and Rachel will not be singing while they are doing the dancing so you guys have to be on top of the singing. Alright Finn, Rachel stand here. Finn, pay attention. I am going to show you how you do the moves with Rachel okay. I did this routine with my glee club the year I graduated and it won us Nationals. I just edited it a little bit to make it work with the song." Finn watched as Mr. Schue did the dance with Rachel and with every move he got paler and paler. When they finished Finn looked as if he was going to pass out. Rachel walked over to him and put her hand on his arm, "Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Rachel, I can't do that choreography! I will drop you or hurt you really badly if I do the wrong move at the wrong time or I-"

"Hey… don't worry about it you will do great! I trust you. We can work on the routine later!"

"Okay, thank you."

"Of course Finn, I love you."

"I love you too Rach."

"Alright Finn and Rachel I want you two to stay behind the rest of you may go."

The three of them just worked on the routine for two hours. Finn was starting to get the hang of all of the lifts and he never dropped Rachel. He found it easier then he thought he would. The both got into Finn's truck all sweaty and nasty. They drove to Rachel's house singing along to the radio. When they pulled up in front of her house Rachel got out of the truck and turned back to meet Finn before walking up to her house. She noticed he was still in the truck with the engine running.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I'll be here at seven. Dress Up." He put the truck into drive leaving a very confused Rachel standing in the driveway.

Rachel ran up to her room and took a shower. When she was out and dressed into sweatpants and a large comfy sweatshirt she started to do her homework before her date tonight with Finn. She opened up her notebook to study her notes for her next science quiz. She opened it up and something fell out. She picked it up and found that it was a folded piece of paper. She opened it up and it said, _You looked very pretty today. To me you are the most gorgeous girl in the world. I love you lots, see you tonight. Love Finn._ Rachel smiled to herself at the note. He was always going out of his way to make her feel special. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and it read 4:00. She grabbed her cellphone to call Kurt. She needed help on picking out what to wear tonight. She dialed his number. He of course picked up on the first ring. "I will be there in ten minutes. Make sure you have all your makeup out and have candy and popcorn ready to snack on. Love you. Bye!" He hung up. Rachel smiled at her phone. Of course Kurt would already be on his way over. She laid out all her makeup and went downstairs to make the popcorn and grab the candy. She walked back up to her room and put all of the food on her desk. All of the sudden the doorbell rang and she walked downstairs and opened the front door. Kurt pushed through the door and began to talk, "Okay let's get down to business. We are going to make Finn drool! I know where he's taking you so I am going to have to get to work right away."

He sat her down in her vanity and plugged in her iPod. He began curling her hair and singing along to _Defying Gravity. _It took him about 20 minutes and he had done her hair perfectly like you see in the magazines. He then moved onto doing her makeup. He did a natural tone to her face but made her eyes really stand out by doing a smoky eye, lining her eyes with a black liner and lots of black mascara. Then Kurt walked into her huge walk-in-closet to see if he could find anything that would suit where they were going. He had finally convinced Rachel to ditch the animal sweaters and short skirts and make her wardrobe match her age. They had gone shopping this past summer updating Rachel's wardrobe completely. Kurt came back after a couple of minutes with a black, white, and gray checkered strapless, summer shirt, a pair of jeans and a small black cardigan. He walked over to her dresser and grabbed a black strapless bra.

"Here, go change into this."

Rachel took the clothes from Kurt's outstretched hands and walked into her bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later with the outfit on.

"You look fabulous!"

"Thank you Kurt, for everything."

"Of course Diva! Now here are your shoes," handing her strappy high heels that added another 3 inches to her height, "and your purse." Kurt gave her a silver clutch that she had originally bought for prom last year. "Okay you are all set! Have lots of fun. Finn will be here in a few minutes so that would be my cue to leave. Love you Diva!"

"Love you too Kurt! Thank you!"

"Anytime!" When she heard the door shut she turned around to look at herself in her full-length mirror. She smiled at her reflection. She heard the doorbell ring and her daddy answered the door for her.

"Rachel, honey! Finn's here!"

She took one last in the mirror and brushed the invisible lint off of her dress grabbed her purse, slipped her shoes on and walked into the hallway towards the staircase. She stopped at the top of the stairs, Finn who was standing there talking to her daddy noticed that Rachel was there and looked at her and gave her the half-smile that he reserves only for her. She slowly began to walk down the stairs making sure she didn't fall down in her high heels. When she reached the bottom Finn took her hand and gently kissed it. He handed her a huge bouquet of flowers, "These are for you."

"They are beautiful thank you." She ran to the kitchen and put them on the counter she walked back into the foyer and Finn gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." He used the exact same words he had said to Quinn all those months ago at prom but this time was the time he had actually meant it, how would he have looked if he said Quinn didn't look pretty… she would have been at his throat all night.

Rachel began to blush. Finn took her hand and opened the front door for her. They both said their goodbyes to her fathers and they walked had in hand towards Finn's truck. He held the passenger side door open for her and walked briskly around the front of the truck to the driver side seat. He opened the door and got into the truck. He put the keys into the ignition and started the car. He pulled out of Rachel's driveway and began to drive down the street.

"So Finn, where are we headed for our date?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on Finn, just tell me."

"Nope. You can take a nap if you want, it is going to take us about an hour to a hour and a half to get to our destination."

Sighing in defeat Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to the middle seat and quickly did up her seatbelt and laid her head on Finn's shoulder. Finn took one hand off of the steering and wrapped his arm around her shoulders so she was more comfortable. She fell asleep within five minutes. Finn turned on the radio at a low volume. After about an hour they reached their destination. It was a park with this perfect, isolated spot to stargaze. He carefully got out of the truck being careful not to wake up Rachel. He went to make sure, the blanket and the picnic basket were set in the spot he had found all those years ago. He walked back to the truck to wake up Rachel. He opened the door to find Rachel still asleep in the same position he had left her 5 minutes prior. He gently shook Rachel's arm, trying to get her to wake. She began to wake up.

"Come on baby, we are here."

"Carry me." Rachel whined.

Finn just chuckled and slowly picked Rachel up. Making sure he had a good enough grip on her to make sure she doesn't fall. He carries her bridal style to the picnic blanket and sets her down gently. She slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings.

"Wow Finn, it's beautiful here."

Finn looked down at her, "Yes you are."

Rachel just giggled. Finn opened up the picnic basket and brought out a box of pizza.

"Here you are. One half of the pizza is vegan for you, and the other isn't for me!"

"Thank you." She flashed her thousand mega-watt smile at him. Finn grabbed Rachel and pulled her onto his lap and he leaned his back up against the tree. They ate their pizza in a comfortable silence. When they were finished Finn reached into the picnic basket again and pulled out two small containers of vegan chocolate mousse. He picked it for dessert because he knew it was Rachel's favourite.

When Rachel saw the mousse she squealed and quickly snatched the small dish out of his hand and dug in quickly with her spoon. Finn was just staring at her in awe. He had never seen Rachel eat something so quickly. She turned her head to see that he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked blushing.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"All done?"

"Yup."

Finn took the dish out of her hands and put it back into the basket. He laid down and looked at Rachel.

"Come her." He gently too her arm and pulled her into his side and made her head look into the night sky.

"Oh Finn," she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"I found this place this past summer when you went to New York for the weekend."

"The stars seem so much brighter here then they do in the city."

"It's because in the city there is pollution so it blocks out the stars."

She took her head off his chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me here Finn. This has been an amazing date."

"You're welcome."

She put her head back down on his chest. It was beginning to get chilly. She was so going to kill Kurt for not making her take a bigger jacket. She shivered when a sudden gust of wind hit her.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit."

They sat up and Finn took off his letterman jacket and handed it to her.

"Here take this."

"No Finn then you will be cold."

"I'll be fine. Take it." He wrapped it around her shoulders and she stuck her arms through the sleeves. They laid back down just looking up at the stars. Rachel found herself starting to drift off to sleep.

"Rachel?"

"Mmmhmmm?"

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head and waited until Finn stood up then she lifted her arms so her could pick her up easier. He carried her to the truck and laid her down across the bench seat and buckled the seatbelt. He ran around the truck and into the drivers seat. Rachel moved so that her head was in Finn's lap while he drove. Before he started the engine he quickly kissed her on the forehead. He started to make his way back to Lima. After the hour drive he pulled into Rachel's driveway. He got out and undid Rachel's seat belt then gently lifted her from the truck and carried her up to the front door. He lightly kicked the door with his foot so that her dads could open the door. They came to the door and saw that Finn was carrying Rachel. They opened the door for him. He carried Rachel up to her bedroom and woke her up so that she could get ready for bed.

"Come on Rachel you only have to be awake for a few minutes then you can go back to bed I promise."

She woke long enough to put her pj's on and quickly brush her teeth then she got into bed and was asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Finn kissed her forehead and left her room. He said a quick goodbye to Rachel's dads and got into his truck and drove home quickly. When he got home he walked to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Right before bed he sent a text to Rachel like he does before he falls asleep every night.

_Goodnight baby. I love you more than life itself. I am so happy I have you. Xoxo Finn._

He closed his phone, turned off his light and fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
